


Relax, My Sweet

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Curious Soundwave is curious, First consensual time, First time (in a manner of speaking), Gentle interface, Inexperienced participant, M/M, Mech/Mech, Megatron bottoming, Minor sexual experimentation, Non-insane Megatron, Sticky sexual interface, Tentacles, Uncertain but consenting participant, Uncertain top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has managed to get Soundwave into his berth. Soundwave really doesn't know what he's doing. Megatron is delighted to teach him.<br/>Basically an excuse to write fluffy, cute smut between these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written this sort of thing before. Forgot it was in here, have to post it before it gets deleted. Lemme know if I screwed anything up or if anything could be improved.

"Mmm... enjoying yourself, beautiful?"

 

Soundwave purred softly, then crooned and arched up into the powerful servos working their way gently down his sides. Yesss, he was definitely enjoying himself. The spymaster had been a bit cautious going into this, but he'd been surprised and delighted to learn that Megatron's typical gentleness towards him extended into more intimate activities. Megatron was powerful, yes, but he'd always been gentle with Soundwave, and he was staying gentle. Even now... Soundwave could hear the larger mech's engines rumbling, feel his plating heating up, but he was staying so very careful... Megatron was safe.

 

"I'm glad." Megatron hummed, gently rubbing an armor-less spot on Soundwave's lower back for a moment, then trailed his servos down to gently part Soundwave's legs a bit more. "Just relax... you can do as much or as little as you like. I'll make you feel wonderful either way, Soundwave, but I would like you to experiment a bit. Come on... you won't hurt me." he coaxed, flaring his plating slightly in an invitation. "I'm durable. You won't harm me by experimenting."

 

Soundwave chirped softly, slowly extending his tentacles, then cautiously wrapped them around Megatron's frame. Alright... he'd try a few things. Maybe... hmm, there were some bio-lights up under Megatron's chassis armor. Maybe they were sensitive. Lightly placing his servos on the spots in question, he lightly stroked the glowing stripes for a moment, then pressed a bit harder and slid his clawtips up under the warlord's chassis armor. Maybe this would work? 

Smiling a bit when Megatron purred louder in appreciation, Soundwave stroked a bit further under the warlord's armor, then began to gently knead at the soft proto-flesh. Oh, yes, that was definitely a good spot... Megatron was purring more, now, and his claws were digging just a bit more into whatever he touched on Soundwave's frame. Definitely good spots to pet. 

 

Megatron rumbled softly in a gesture of appreciation, then slid his servos up slightly and began to gently knead the spymaster's hips, slowly working his way towards the dark purple crotch plating. Soundwave wasn't tensing... that was good. Megatron knew he had to move slowly in order to avoid frightening Soundwave, and he knew it was fairly likely that he'd have to pause at some point. But, it didn't seem like that was the case yet... and therefore, Megatron carefully slid one servo between Soundwave's thighs, softly caressing the slender mech's codpiece. "Mmm... do you feel comfortable enough to open this for me? I'll be careful, don't worry... I'll be very gentle." he purred, gently palming the delicate metal under his servos. "May I?" 

 

Soundwave wasn't so sure about that... he wanted this, yes, but his anxiety levels had been rising steadily as Megatron's servos had moved towards his codpiece. His instincts were screaming at him, screaming for him to  _stop this, stop this before you're hurt again,_ but he didn't want to refuse Megatron. He trusted his leader, he wanted to show that, and... this was supposed to feel good. Interface didn't hurt when it was consensual, it felt good... he knew, he'd seen. So... he wanted to continue, but... but there was a clawed servo against his codpiece, powerful enough to rip it away with no effort, powerful enough to hold him down and  _hurt_ him- 

 

Megatron paused, then sighed, moving his servos up to gently caress the spymaster's sides instead. "Soundwave... I can feel you tensing up. Don't hide it if you're nervous, my sweet... I need to know if I'm doing something you don't like. Now... am I making you nervous by touching you there?" he asked softly, doing his best to meet Soundwave's optics through the visor. Soundwave was more secure when wearing his visor, so Megatron hadn't asked him to remove it. But maybe he should have... how long had Soundwave been this nervous? 

 

Soundwave met his optics for a moment or two, then nodded slightly, glancing down and away. Yes. He was nervous. Very nervous. Scared was probably a better word, to be truthful. He didn't want to stop Megatron, this felt good, but... "Mmrrrh." he whined, then pressed himself a bit closer, trying to get Megatron to continue.  _No, don't stop... that feels good._  

Licking his lips, he looked up at Megatron again, his visor lighting up and quickly displaying a series of words. "I wish to continue. I am enjoying myself, aside from the nervousness. Please... do not stop." 

 

Megatron sighed, gently stroking the smaller mech's jawline for a second in lieu of petting his cheek. "Soundwave, I do not wish to make you nervous. You are smaller than me... if you're tensed up, I'm afraid I may end up accidentally harming you. That is the last thing I want to do." he explained softly, then hummed slightly as something came to him. "You don't want me to stop because you want to interface with me, correct?" he asked, stroking small circles on Soundwave's lower back in an attempt to calm him and let him think. 

 

Yes... that's what he wanted. Soundwave nodded slightly, humming, then arched slightly and pressed into Megatron's servos. "Exactly. Please- continue. I... you are making me feel very good. Please... keep going."

He was very nearly begging now, and he was aware of it. He didn't want Megatron to stop, he really didn't want Megatron to stop... the warlord was doing things that felt very good. And the praise... the praise felt very,  _very_ good. He  _wanted_ this, but his traitorous frame and instincts were betraying him- he wanted to fight them.  _  
_

 

"Alright, how about this?" Megatron hummed, leaning back against the head of the berth and tugging Soundwave a bit further into his lap. "You're nervous about having your valve touched... it's understandable. So, instead of that... how about you spike me?" he offered, parting his legs to make it clear he was serious. Normally he wouldn't offer this, but... this wasn't just a casual interface partner helping to relieve an urge. This was Soundwave. He trusted Soundwave, and he knew the slender mech would never hurt him or try to take anything that wasn't offered.

 

Wait- what? 

Soundwave blinked a couple of times, taking a second to process the offer. Him, spike Megatron? Why would- why would Megatron offer this? That just didn't seem... right. Megatron was large, powerful, dominant... by anyone's standards, he should be a spike mech. Soundwave was... well, not submissive, but fairly subordinate, and Megatron was his superior. Besides, Soundwave was small and slender... mechs like him were supposed to be valve mechs. At least... that was what he'd always heard. And it made sense. 

But... Megatron had just offered to let Soundwave spike him... why? 

Soundwave's confusion was rather clearly visible. It wasn't an emotion he was used to cloaking, and besides, he was relaxed enough to be reasonably expressive. His helm was cocked to the side, his audios had pricked forwards as far as they could go (not far at all), his back plating was perked up and out, and Megatron's offer had earned a confused, involuntary little "Wrrrk?" noise. 

 

Honestly, Megatron found it quite adorable. Chuckling slightly, he stroked Soundwave's jawline again, giving a soothing little hum. "Easy. I know I don't seem the type, but I enjoy using my valve as much as my spike. It's not something I do often, but I trust you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be offering. If you aren't comfortable with that, either, we don't have to interface... but, if you'd like..." 

  _Snikt._

 

Soundwave tensed a bit at the noise, then looked down, helm tilting slightly to the side. Oh. He was serious. Megatron had just... just uncovered his valve. Completely. And he'd kept his inner spike plating closed. 

Oh. Slowly, cautiously, the spymaster ventured a servo towards the warlord's valve, then withdrew and shook his helm slightly. "I can't just...  _take._ You're... not submissive, not at all. It doesn't... not right..." he trailed off, his visor just going blank when he couldn't think of how to say what he wanted to say. This just didn't feel right. Megatron was... he was a guiding force in Soundwave's life, a dominant force. It didn't feel right for him to be in a submissive role, especially not with Soundwave in the dominant role. Soundwave just wasn't very dominant. This just felt... wrong. 

 

Ah. So apparently Soundwave had picked up most (or all) of his knowledge about interface from the Decepticons. Decepticons weren't usually gentle about interface, and a higher-ranking mech didn't allow himself to be dominated by another- not where anyone could see. Megatron hummed softly, catching on, then reached down and gently took Soundwave's servo. "Soundwave... not all interface is as many of the Decepticons make it seem. It's quite possible for someone to be dominant while being spiked... I'm sure you've seen such a thing in your surveillance. And interface doesn't always have to include a dominant and submissive partner, though that is fairly common. You're rather inexperienced, and I'm simply not the submissive type, so... how about this. You experiment a little bit, figure out if this is to your liking, and then just try to relax. You spike me, I'll guide you. That way we can both enjoy this, and you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. How does that sound?" he offered, then gently guided Soundwave's servo down to touch soft grey thigh plating. "Your choice, my pretty mech. And I don't need an immediate answer... though I would like one fairly soon. It's been awhile, and my systems are slightly worked up." 

 

Soundwave looked down at Megatron's valve again, slowly moving his fingers towards it, then paused and met Megatron's optics again. Yes, that sounded... that sounded pretty good, actually. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, and if Megatron was willing to take a fairly dominant role here... yes, that was more within his comfort zone. Nodding slightly, he scooted over to an unoccupied side of the berth, starting to lay down on his back. That position would work better, right?

 

"No... come here. I don't think you'd be terribly comfortable with being on your back, considering my larger size. I'd rather stay on my back. Here..." Megatron hummed, gently tugging on Soundwave's frame and coaxing him over to sit between Megatron's spread legs. "Touch as much as you'd like. Do try not to press too hard with your clawtips, but other than that, do whatever you'd like." he crooned, reaching up to gently stroke the two half-hidden spots on Soundwave's sides where his tentacles were tucked away. "I'll tell you if you do anything I don't like, but I don't think we'll encounter that."

 

Soundwave pressed into the servos on his sides, rumbling softly, then settled into place and gathered his slightly scattered nerve. Placing one servo on Megatron's thigh, he paused for a second, then slowly pressed a clawtip into Megatron's valve. Tilting his helm slightly at the soft, warm texture, he slid his claw a bit further, then slipped a second finger gently into the warlord's valve and glanced up at Megatron's face to be sure it was okay. "Chrr?"

 

Megatron hummed softly at the feeling, then gave Soundwave a fanged smile, pleased by the spymaster's investigations. "That's it. Now... your fingers are slim, it'll take a bit more than that to offer any real stretch. You can go ahead and add another finger... don't worry, you won't harm me. I know my limits, and you are nowhere near them." he soothed, trying to offer Soundwave some guidance. Soundwave wasn't the type to dash right into a new thing, he preferred cautious experimentation and inspection. Giving him input usually encouraged him to keep going, and that was what Megatron was trying to do. 

 

Soundwave looked down again, then raised his unoccupied servo, quickly removing his visor before he lost his nerve. He wanted to offer something more, and he knew Megatron liked seeing his reactions to things. Setting it aside, he offered Megatron a little smile, then cautiously slid another finger into the warlord's valve. Megatron's engines were rumbling louder, and judging by the rising heat and wetness, Soundwave was doing something right. So... he should keep going. And, hmm... actually, he knew something else to try. After his relationship with Megatron had started getting serious, he'd begun attempting to prepare for a situation like this, though he'd never thought he'd be the spike mech. Porn had been largely unhelpful (and the exaggeration tended to bother him a bit), but he'd found a couple of medical data-pads that had proven fairly informative. And, if he remembered correctly, he should be able to get a fairly good reaction if he were to touch this node in particular- 

Soundwave lightly rubbed his thumb over the node just above Megatron's valve, then gave a startled little noise when the warlord growled slightly and bucked up into his servo. Oh. Okay, so that was definitely good... and, huh. Megatron had just succeeded in getting Soundwave's claws considerably further into his valve. Rather intrigued by the feeling and how Megatron's valve was adjusting, Soundwave pressed a bit deeper, then gently scissored two fingers in a slightly tentative effort at stretching the warlord's valve a bit more. He... actually didn't know how much preparation was needed here. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Megatron, but... it was getting a bit harder to focus, actually. His interface systems were responding slightly to the feeling of Megatron's valve and the growing scent of lubricant, beginning to warm up and cycle on. 

Seeking some kind of verbal feedback, Soundwave looked up at Megatron again, then his optics widened slightly when he realized that he was affecting Megatron a bit more than he'd thought. 

 

The warlord was tightly gripping the berth in one servo, intently watching Soundwave, his engine purring loudly and revving every time the servo in his valve moved. "Mmm... you're doing very well, Soundwave. Now..." pausing, he trailed one servo up Soundwave's inner thigh, pausing near the spymaster's spike cover. "Open? Let me see you..." he purred, hoping to coax Soundwave to move beyond foreplay. "I don't mean to rush you, my sweet, but it's been quite a while for me. If you're comfortable, I would like to move past foreplay... I believe that s-should be enough preparation." 

 

Oh. Megatron was making a real effort to restrain himself... Soundwave should probably spike him now, right? So... yes. He should probably retract that plating. It was getting a bit tight, anyway. 

Soundwave was just trying to find the command to manually open his spike cover (he'd basically never done this before), when Megatron's servo dug into something in his hip joint, and the panel snapped open on its own. Oh. Well... that was convenient... and a little embarrassing. He'd really prefer to have more control than that. Glancing away, he bit his lip, then shifted to part his legs a bit more in a cautious offer. If Megatron wanted to touch, that was okay... Soundwave still had some instinctive doubts, but he was okay with his spike being touched. Probably. "...rrr?" 

 

Hmm, pretty. Megatron purred softly in approval, then gently wrapped a servo around Soundwave's spike, relishing the spymaster's startled noise and involuntary little hip-buck.  _Mmm... if that's how you react to just this, you're going to come undone rather quickly... I'm going to enjoy watching you._ He purred to himself, taking a moment to inspect Soundwave's spike. It was the same dark color as the exposed muscle cables in Soundwave's stomach, patterned with bright purple bio-lights that were slightly raised. Functional and unusual, quite like the rest of the spymaster. 

He didn't want to overwhelm Soundwave, so Megatron resisted the urge to do too much, but he did gently stroke his thumb along one of the pulsing bio-lights that ran along Soundwave's spike. "Mmm. I've been wondering how far down these bio-lights went..." he purred, stroking another one of the stripes in order to make Soundwave buck into him again. "Your spike is as beautiful as the rest of you, my sweet." he crooned, sliding his other hand gently up Soundwave's back. "And, you see how these bio-lights are raised? Unusual feature, but one that will make this even better for both of us... this texture will rub nicely over the nodes in my valve, and judging by your reaction to this, they're very sensitive." 

 

Oh SLAG- 

Soundwave bucked into the servo around his spike, making soft little noises every time Megatron stroked one of the bio-lights, then shuddered and visibly tried to compose himself. No. He needed to- needed to keep his control- needed to stay together and in control- 

This was hard, though. He didn't want to hold still. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to stay in control. He really just wanted to feel more of that- no, needed- needed more than just a servo around his spike. Megatron's explaining was helping, helping him keep focused, but- he really just- "A-aah..." 

 

"Easy, my sweet... relax. It's okay to let go... you don't need to stay in control.  Just relax, allow yourself to feel... I'll make you feel very, very good." Megatron hummed, catching on when Soundwave made a visible effort to compose himself. "And... if it's what you're concerned about, I won't think any less of you if you let go. I've seen you stay calm while in enough pain to make most mechs scream in agony... it's very impressive. But you don't have any practice in being stoic while someone is making you feel good. So... it's perfectly fine that you can't keep yourself stoic. Just enjoy yourself, please?" he crooned, trying to coax Soundwave to relax a bit. "Let me make you feel good." 

 

Well... when Megatron put it like that... maybe it was okay to let go a bit? Yes, it... it might be... yes, it was okay to let go a bit. Besides- fighting this wasn't any fun. Interfacing seemed like it would be  _very_ fun. So- squirming a bit, Soundwave repositioned himself slightly, then gave an uncertain little noise when he realized he didn't know how to... well... how to continue. Interfacing, in theory, was simple. Get both partners aroused, put spike in valve, apply friction until overload. Simple. Except in practice. For example, this issue. Soundwave knew that thrusting at the wrong angle would be uncomfortable or possibly painful for Megatron, and he didn't want that, but... he wasn't sure what the wrong angle was. "...chrr?" he ventured, trying to get Megatron to show him how to proceed. Megatron knew more about this than he did, so he should probably let the warlord take over.

 

Megatron spread his legs a bit more, then revved his engine and gently gripped Soundwave's hips in both servos (a bit reluctant to let go of the spymaster's spike), gently guiding him into a good angle. "Here. You can go slow or fast, it's up to you. Don't overthink things, Soundwave... this is a good angle, you aren't going to hurt me." he purred, managing to keep his voice stable despite the fact that he was really starting to want something a bit thicker than Soundwave's fingers in his valve. 

 

Well... Megatron knew more about this than he did. Soundwave carefully pressed a bit closer, giving a soft little noise when he felt the tip of his spike rub against Megatron's valve. That was already pretty nice, so... this was definitely going to be fun. Soundwave licked his lips, then wrapped both servos gently around Megatron's hip plating, nervously meeting the warlord's optics for a moment. After a second to check that Megatron wasn't having any second thoughts (judging by the look in his optics, he was NOT having second thoughts), the spymaster shuttered his optics, trying to convince himself that it was okay to stop thinking. No thinking, no thinking... it was okay. A bit unsure but determined to make this good for Megatron, Soundwave rolled his hips forwards, then gasped softly in pleasure and arched his back slightly. Ohhh... that was good. Very good. Megatron's valve was hot and tight, wrapped around his spike and stroking the bio-lights in a lovely manner. "Mmmhhh..." 

 

Megatron growled softly and gripped Soundwave's slender hips, then purred in approval and bared his fangs up at the spymaster. "There- that's it. Like that- but harder. You won't hurt me, beautiful." he purred, resisting the urge to hook a leg around Soundwave and pull him closer. No, no... he needed to not push the spymaster beyond what he was comfortable with. Soundwave needed to stay in full control or he was probably going to start getting nervous again, and Megatron didn't want that. 

 

Encouraged by the positive feedback and the feeling of Megatron's valve tightening around his spike, Soundwave growled slightly and bucked his hips down and forwards, sheathing his spike fully in the warlord's valve. OH- that felt incredible- Soundwave arched his back and gave a strangled cry of pleasure, then tensed up in worry at a sharp hiss from Megatron. Had he just- had he hurt Megatron? No, no, he didn't want that... he didn't want to hurt his Lord, especially not like this. He didn't want to- no- 

 

"Mmmh- yesss." Megatron grinned, relishing the slight burn from the stretch, then tugged slightly on Soundwave's hips when he felt the spymaster try to pull away. "No, Soundwave, you didn't hurt me, that felt -mmh- very good. Relax... I'll tell you if you hurt me. If I don't say anything, assume I'm fine. Now... again. Harder." he half-demanded, resisting the urge to move Soundwave's hips himself, then purred slightly and tightened his valve around Soundwave's spike in an effort to get him to move. "Come on now-" 

 

Soundwave nervously regarded him for a second, then hissed slightly, suddenly re-aware of how very good Megatron's valve felt around his spike. Oh... that felt very, very good. And, if he was making Megatron feel good, he should most definitely keep going. Crooning in pleasure, Soundwave thrust a couple more times, then shifted slightly in an effort to find a node he knew (from research) was there. There was something he could hit at a certain angle, if he remembered correctly... maybe here? Though- aaah- it was getting much harder to recall what he'd read. Apparently his instincts would much rather frag than think, and he was starting to agree. 

 

Purring slightly in pleasure, Megatron bucked his hips up to meet Soundwave's thrusts, then grinned at the soft chirping noise it earned him. "Mmm... you like that?" he rumbled, watching Soundwave's optics and relishing in the rather unfocused look. "You're doing -ah- very well, Soundwave- come here..." the warlord purred, gently tugging Soundwave down for a kiss. And, mmm, Soundwave was panting into his mouth as they kissed... the spymaster was rapidly losing all traces of his usual walls. Purring, he bucked his hips up again and deepened the kiss, relishing every soft little noise Soundwave made. He loved watching his spymaster's walls crumble under his attention, and this, yesss... this was lovely to watch. 

 

Soundwave mewled softly into the kiss, then whined softly and pulled away slightly, doing his best to hide his faceplates in Megatron's neck. He was rather embarrassed by his lack of control, and he'd just remembered how expressive his optics were... he just wanted to hide. He didn't feel comfortable being this exposed, even with Megatron. This felt really good, but... but he wasn't able to hide in the slightest... "N-nnh..." he whined, caught between embarrassment and  _this feels so good please don't stop._ He was still moving slightly, little thrusts, but embarrassment was making it harder to focus on making sure he didn't hurt Megatron, and he needed to keep his attention on that- he couldn't risk causing his Lord any pain.  _  
_

 

"Mmm... don't be shy, Soundwave. You're gorgeous. But, if you're uncomfortable, you can -ah- keep your faceplates hidden..." Megatron crooned, gently petting the back of Soundwave's helm for a moment. "Just keep moving, my sweet... try to relax." he purred, squeezing his valve tightly around the spymaster's spike again in an effort to coax him into moving again. "Don't worry, sweetspark... it's okay. Just relax... you're safe, you can open up." 

 

Soundwave whined softly, still embarrassed, but he did shift slightly in order to keep thrusting gently into Megatron's valve. He was still trying to hide, but he was okay... Megatron had a valid point. He was safe. Besides... this felt really, really good. And Megatron seemed to be enjoying how he was opening up... Megatron liked seeing him open up and relax. So... so it was okay. But he was still going to hide a bit. 

Or maybe he was just going to arch his back and cry out in pleasure when Megatron buried both servos in his hip joints. That worked too. 

 

Megatron purred softly, pleased that he'd gotten Soundwave's attention away from "this is embarrassing", then resumed gently bucking up into the spymaster's thrusts in an effort to keep Soundwave fixed on feeling good. And, hmm... he had an idea now. "That's it, my sweet, enjoy yourself. You're doing wonderfully." he purred, then slid his servos up and over where the spymaster's tentacles were curled. The second he did, both tentacles unfurled and tightly wrapped around his arms, allowing Megatron to slip his fingertips through the small openings and stroke  _inside_  Soundwave's flanks. The exposed muscle cables outside were sensitive, so the insides should be- 

Oh yes. Definitely a good spot. Megatron purred at the squeaking noise he'd earned, then slid his fingertips a bit deeper, firmly petting the soft material and using the heels of his palms to rub the bases of both tentacles. 

 

The lining there was incredibly sensitive, in order to detect if anything was wrong with his tentacles or if something had gotten in that could potentially cause damage. The nodes there were only used to the smooth slide of Soundwave's tentacles, so when Megatron's claws stroked over them, the nodes lit up and sent pleasure shooting, not just through his sides, but along his highly sensitive tentacle bio-lights.

Soundwave's servos and tentacles tightened on Megatron's plating, then the spymaster arched his back and  _screamed,_ thrusting hard into Megatron's valve one last time as overload hit him.

 

The rush of hot transfluid into his valve tipped Megatron over as well, though the warlord managed to keep himself from digging his claws into Soundwave's sides and hurting him. Engines roaring loudly, he arched up against the spymaster's lithe frame, then relaxed against the berth and shuttered his optics for a moment or two. 

 

Soundwave didn't so much relax as collapse, going limp on top of Megatron and just panting for a moment or two while his cooling fans worked. After a moment or two, he moved, but only to nuzzle into Megatron's throat and purr sleepily. Giving an appreciative little croon, he stroked one servo in circles on the warlord's thick chassis armor, then tensed just a tiny bit as he realized that his tentacles were wrapped tightly around Megatron's arms. Not only that, some of the energy discharge from his overload had crackled out along his tentacles, mildly singing the warlord's paint in odd spiral patterns along his arms. Oops. That was accidental. Chirping softly in apology, he removed his tentacles, about to tuck them away- then gave a surprised little noise when Megatron firmly gripped one. 

 

"No, no... it's alright." Megatron hummed, lightly stroking his thumb over the soft bio-lights. "It's alright. I don't mind the singe marks. Besides... I like these. They're unique... and beautiful." he whispered, then stroked a servo slowly down Soundwave's back, his engines purring softly in post-overload bliss. "Now... did you enjoy that? I did... you did a wonderful job." the warlord purred, stroking little circles on Soundwave's back with one servo and petting his tentacle with the other. "Lovely mech." 

 

Soundwave blinked, giving a small chirp, then crooned softly and nuzzled Megatron's cheek before hiding his face in the warlord's neck again. Genuine praise was rare... he quite liked it, especially coming from Megatron. And... wow... that had felt wonderful. Why hadn't they done this before? He still didn't think he could handle being spiked, yes, but he didn't need to... he could just spike Megatron. Yes... they should do this again. Preferably often. Maybe... maybe with something else involved? Because there was something he'd rather like to do... but it was rather odd. No, no... not yet. They should probably interface normally a few more times, if Megatron wanted it... they should figure out each other's frames first, learn what was good, learn what shouldn't be done.

Practical research, basically. And then... then, after that, after he knew what he was doing... maybe Soundwave would suggest something. 

But right now, he really just wanted to cuddle. Purring, the spymaster pressed himself a bit closer, stroking whatever plating was currently under his servos. Probably shoulder plating. Didn't matter terribly much. Hmm, actually... if Megatron didn't mind the tentacles, he was going to use them. Giving a soft little noise of warning (didn't want to startle Megatron), Soundwave wound his tentacles gently into and under whatever armor they came into contact with, ending by pressing the tips gently into spots where he could feel the warlord's pulse. There. Perfect...

Aside from the mixed fluids on his plating. 

He'd deal with that later. Right now, he was too comfy to get up. Besides... Megatron was praising him. He loved that. He'd never been able to figure out why it was so nice to have Megatron praise him like this... maybe just because he wasn't used to it. Compliments from people were usually delivered along with a leer that made him want to kick and/or stab the person in question, or they were one-syllable acknowledgements of something deadly he'd just done. Megatron did things like call him beautiful. Soundwave wasn't sure about that, but beauty was subjective, so he couldn't argue. Besides... illogical as it was (Soundwave had no control over his genetics and wasn't responsible for his appearance), hearing his Lord purr compliments into his audios made his spark thrum pleasantly. In short, compliments were nice for reasons he wasn't sure of, but it was okay that he wasn't really sure. It was nice anyway.

 

Megatron would have been content to just doze off while petting Soundwave, but the stickiness was starting to bother him. After a few minutes of stroking Soundwave and occasionally whispering something into the smaller mech's audios, he sighed and sat up, looking down at the spymaster pressed against him. "My apologies, but I would like a shower." he explained, then stood up- still with Soundwave clinging tightly to his frame. "I take it you would like to come with me?" 

 

Yes. Soundwave tightened his grip with his servos and tentacles, giving a dozy little noise, then nuzzled Megatron's neck and hummed softly. He stayed clinging onto Megatron until they were in the warlord's private shower area, then let go, stepping away slightly but keeping his tentacles wrapped gently around the larger mech. One coil slipped down and settled around the grey hips, then Soundwave hummed slightly and stepped closer, reminded of something he was curious about. He knew what Megatron's valve looked like (typical design, soft silver color), and he was now somewhat curious about the warlord's spike. Maybe if he... hmm. Tilting his helm slightly, Soundwave stroked the feelers in his tentacle-tips along the exposed cables in Megatron's hips, then gently pressed himself against Megatron's side in order to better feel the warlord's reactions. "Mrr?" 

 

Megatron paused his self-cleaning, gently stroking a servo along Soundwave's tentacle, then hummed softly and leaned one servo on the wall. "Are you curious, my sweet?" he asked, then looked down at Soundwave and grinned, flaring his armor slightly and letting Soundwave reach deeper. "Mmm... I'm happy to let you see, but... let's see if you can coax that plating open yourself."


End file.
